


The Youngest Son

by Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, M/M, POV Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley-centric, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha/pseuds/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha
Summary: Ron Weasley was the youngest son but, not the youngest child. Loved but, no particular attention paid to him. Ron Weasley was everything he was supposed to be but, nothing that he wanted.Then the hat called "slytherin," and the world was never the same.





	The Youngest Son

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, people I'm going to show you everything Ron could've been. This is a Ron-Centric Slytherin fic. I mean Ron Weasley looked into the mirror of esrid and saw himself better than them all. If that's not ambition I don't know what is. Oh, and i think the cunning is cultivated in Slytherin you don't just go there already cunning. So, Ron won't be OOC it'll be a gradual change and some things will be different because of his house of course.
> 
> Like you can see the pairing is Theodore/Ron. That's the endgame there may be a few flings on occasion. Everything is cannon until I start writing but, it is AU so, of course changes will happen to Ron as we go along. Some things will be mentioned in the story that wasn't mentioned in Canon so they'll be different but, anything mentioned in Canon is the same.

Ron Weasley walked into the great hall and the first thing he saw was the sky. It was beautiful. The second thing he saw was a hat. A hat that started singing and all he could think was, 'I'm going to kill the twins.' Because, the woman who said her name was McGonagall was calling off names and the hat was sending them to their houses. There was no fighting of trolls and I could feel my ears burning from embarrassment and anger.

The sorting was a blur all I remember clearly was my new friend Harry Potter going to Gryffindor. I clapped extra hard but, the cheering of the Gryffindor table drowned me out. I think I heard Fred and George scream, "We got Potter."

Then it was my turn and my legs felt shaky, my knees felt weak and I collapsed right onto the stool. Not like I needed to be nervous I already knew where I was going Gryffindor. It's where every Weasley goes.

Then the hat is dropped onto my head and I forget everything else.

' _Well, well Mr. Weasley isn't this an interesting mind. You want to outshine your brothers? You want people to look at you? You want them to remember you? Where should I sort you Mr. Weasley?_ _'_

'Gryffindor obviously it's where everyone in my family goes.'

' _Do you really want to go to Gryffindor. If you do none of those things will happen. You will become just another Weasley, You may even be known as Harry Potter's best friend. You will be a sidekick a nobody. You will be an afterthought on someone else's future._ '

Ron couldn't say anything to that he didn't want to be an afterthought he wanted people to notice him. He didn't want to just be someone's little brother but, he didn't want to make a friends just to be their sidekick either. He wanted to be the best but, he was pretty sure Ravenclaw wasn't for him he didn't want knowledge just because. Before he could think about it longer the sorting hat had already made his decision for him.

" _Slytherin_ "

The hat was lifted. The entire hall fell silent. No one was speaking they were shocked. When they did start talking however, Ron wished they didn't.

"A weasley in Slytherin-"

"Never happened-"

"Always Griffindor-"

"Bad egg-"

The worst part about it though was the look on his brothers faces. They all looked shocked, then they looked disturbed. I couldn't look at them anymore so, I walked to the Slytherin house table.

The first word I heard was, "Well Weasley it seems that someone in your family is redeemable at least."

When I looked up I realized it was Malfoy. Some part of me wanted to snap back at least they're not a dirty Slytherin but, I couldn't. That was when I realized I was a dirty Slytherin. However, I didn't feel any need to bend to a dark lord or anything like that. So, was everything I knew wrong.

That thought went through my mind as I ate my food and was lead to the Slytherin Dormitories.


End file.
